


In Case You Didn't Know

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, for Samiii_p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Barry and Iris are ready to take the next step in the budding relationship and  make love for the first time.





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samiii_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiii_p/gifts).



> This is a prompt given to me by Samiii_p. I really hope I do it justice and everyone likes it. 
> 
> Please comment and like!

The flickering candles scattered around the surfaces of the small apartment gave off a warm glow that illuminated the smooth brown skin of the woman in his arms. Nothing in his wildest dreams or adolescent fantasies could have prepared Barry for the emotions rushing through him as it dawned on him that he was about to shatter the friend zone and make love to the woman who had held his heart for most of his life. For sixteen years he had pined for her. Innocently enough during their early childhood, but hormones ran amuck during puberty and his overactive imagination turned Iris into his go to fantasy girl for all of his dirty thoughts. 

 

So many nights during his teen years, Barry laid awake in his bedroom, begging the rampant thoughts of Iris’ naked form to disburse and give him a moment of peace. Now, over a decade later, in her cramped apartment, the image of Iris’ petite body clinging to him was his reality. 

 

“Iris.” he moaned while she placed feathery damp kisses down the side of his neck.

 

“Hmm?” Iris drawled out as she relished in her attack on his sensitive skin.

 

“What are we doing?” 

 

“Babe, if you don’t know what we’re about to do, lay back and let me demonstrate.” she whispered into the crook of his neck as her hands roamed the plains of lean muscles under his tee shirt. 

 

“Seriously, Iris!” Barry said, then nervously sat up putting a little distance between himself and the seductress who had been previously laying on top of him on her couch. 

 

“Okay. Way to make a girl feel wanted, Barr.”

 

“You know I want you. I’ll always want you. But we’ve been on exactly one and a half dates and now… I just don’t want you to feel like we have to rush into this. We haven’t even really defined what we are to each other.” he stammered.

 

“Well I was counting tonight as our third official date, but if you want to be technical about it, we’ve been dating most of our lives, we just didn’t know it. And you’re right we haven’t talked about this, but the term boyfriend and girlfriend seems too simple for what we are. You’re my best friend whom I happen to be in love with, and in case you didn’t know, the moment we decided to give us a try, we became exclusive. There is no going back for me and there is no other man that I will ever love and want as much as you. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” he replied before gathering Iris’ delicate body in his arms and sprinting her to the bedroom.

 

She giggled when Barry lightly tossed her on the floral comforter then she scooted back to the headboard. 

“Come here, sexy!” she beckoned with the crook of her finger.

 

Barry chuckled, but willingly obliged and crawled his lanky frame up to hover above her. Iris placed her arms around his neck and pulled him to lay flush against the warm curves of her body. He leaned his head down to meet her eager mouth and placed tender kisses on her full pout before his kiss became passionate and demanding when he deepened it and allowed his tongue to roam freely within her mouth. Her hands now pulled at the back of his tee shirt, trying to relieve Barry of his shirt without breaking the kiss, as she moaned into his mouth. 

 

“Off!” Iris panted when the necessity for air stalled their kiss. 

 

Again Barry chuckled, but complied to her demands before resuming their kiss. Her nails scratched down the ivory skin on his back, leaving tiny angry red scores on the surface. He groaned and ground down when he felt the pressure of her nails marking her territory.

 

Iris stopped the kiss, laughed and simply said “Good to know!” before pulling on the buckle of his belt and ridding him of his pants. 

 

His hands stilled hers as she reached inside his boxer briefs to touch his hardened member. “You’re overdressed, Ms. West.” he smirked as he slid the edges of her dress up. 

 

Iris lifted herself up, assisted him in the removal of her simple cotton dress and waited for his reaction when he peeped her choice of panties. Once the dress was removed, Barry looked at her taking in the vision before him. 

 

“Oh, God.” he breathed heavily. “You’re wearing Flash underwear! I have never been so turned on in my life and that includes the summer you paraded around the community pool in that white bikini!” He exclaimed and tackled her back to the mattress with kisses to her neck.

 

“Oh my God, Barry!” Iris snorted. “Well Linda thought you’d get a kick out of these when she gave them to me.” (Actually what a slightly tipsy Linda said over after work drinks was, “Here, West. Something tells me he’ll love you in these. It’ll be like your pussy has his name on it. Now go fuck that man senseless.”) 

 

“We are so not going to talk about Linda right now.” he wisely decided and unclasped the scarlet lace bra that somehow matched the cotton boy shorts Iris was wearing.

 

When her perky breasts were bare, Barry was in awe. She was lovely. Better than any version of herself in his fantasies. 

 

“So beautiful.” He muttered before taking one of her rigid nipples into his salivating mouth. He alternated between twirling his tongue around the bud, and intensely sucking on it while he pinched the other nipple. 

 

“Jesus, Barry.” Iris moaned, knitted her fingers through his silky hair and desperately tried to undulate her hips to soothe the ache between her legs. 

 

He was devouring her and they had only started. Years of Barry’s pent up sexual fantasies were proving to be her downfall as he slowly tortured her with nips and soothing licks to every inch of her small torso, as he worked himself down to her whimsical underwear.

 

“As much as I love these panties, they gotta go.” he said and glided the material off her body. The sweet and musky scent of her arousal was more potent now that her underwear had been thrown haphazardly across the room. And although the speedster was anxious to taste and savour her leaking flesh, he kept his composure and teased her inner thighs with light touches and moist kisses, while avoiding her core. 

 

It was too much and not enough at the same time. “Ugh, Barry for the fastest man alive you sure are very good at this slow burn torture.” Iris wheezed between her moans.

 

“Uh huh.” he mumbled with her succulent thigh in his mouth. “I’ve wanted you for so long and I intend on having all of you, no matter how long it takes.” 

 

“Baby, please.” she whined and all but pushed his head to her soaked womanhood. 

 

Barry was a smart man. Smart enough to know that being stubborn and being foolish were two different things, so he relented and painstakingly swiped his tongue through her folds, collecting the slickness that oozed from her center. They both moaned loudly at the contact and Barry internally swore to himself that he would spend the rest of his life with his head buried between the softness of her creamy thighs.

 

He continued moving his tongue, mapping out the details of her sex while leaving trails of mixed bodily fluids along her core. He still teased her though and only intermittently brushed his tongue alongside her swollen clit. Barry thoroughly worked Iris into a frenzy while she tugged tightly on his tresses. God, she was so close to what she was sure would be the best orgasm of her life. When he opened his mouth wider, engulfed her hidden jewel and vibrated his moist tongue, there was no longer a doubt in her mind. 

 

“Barry!” she screamed as every nerve ending in her body thrummed when her orgasm overcame her and rolled through her body and soul. Iris convulsed and closed her thighs, locking Barry in place when her body released her essence all over his face. She took a moment to calm down and then relaxed her legs to set Barry free. 

 

“Oh shit, Barry are you alright?” Iris laughed while pulling him up from between her legs. 

 

“I’m fine, Iris.” he said proving it with an impassioned kiss, letting her taste her unique nectar prevalent on his tongue.

 

“Good, cause now it’s my turn.” 

 

She used her lithe arms and toned legs to rotate their bodies so Barry lay beneath her, scurried down his lanky frame and removed the underwear that was restricting his length. 

 

“Jesus, Barry. I mean I thought I knew, but apparently I didn’t know shit.” Iris smirked taking in the length and girth of his erection. Her small hands wrapped around his velvety shaft, lightly stroking him at a steady pace before she lowered her head and enveloped only the tip in her warm mouth.

 

“Iris!” Barry hissed at the contact. His heart rate quickened, his toes curled, and he was sure that death had come to claim him in the form of Iris West. So many of his previous illicit fantasies involved his cock sliding in and out of her mouth and here he was living the dream. Iris continued licking and sucking on his member, sliding it farther and farther down her throat with each bob of her head.

 

“Iris, slow down or I’m gonna cum and I want to be inside you when I do.” He pleaded as he desperately tried to remove his throbbing dick from her mouth.

 

“Okay, Flash, let’s see what you got.” she teased as she released his length with a trail of saliva and laid back with her head on a pillow, waiting for him to make his next move.

 

Barry swiftly fitted his slender body between Iris’ thighs with his hard cock in his right hand. He massaged the head of his manhood up and down her dripping slit, coating his member in her lubrication before entering her. Iris moaned out when he penetrated her tight walls. Never had she felt so full and complete just with one thrust. And when he began to move slowly within her, she knew that she could never go without this feeling ever again.

 

“Oh God!” Barry exclaimed. How did he go so long without having her like this he wondered. She was heaven and all the angels singing “hallelujah”. She was rain in a drought. She was his tether, his lightning rod in this crazy speedster existence he lived. And now that he had carnal knowledge of her, he would never be able to ever go without burying himself within her depths.

 

Pressed tightly together, pelvis against pelvis, they moved in slow grinding motions. Iris shuttered at the emotion Barry poured into every thrust of his hips. Adolescent fantasies be damned. He was a grown man now and he wanted more than just a simple fuck, he wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved and cherished her. 

 

“Barry!” she cried as a particular deep thrust hit her g spot. Making love to Barry was overwhelming. He occupied her body, mind, and soul while connecting them on such an intimate level that tears sprung up behind her closed eyelids. 

 

Gentle slow thrusts eventually gave way to fast and hard as their bodies rutted together. Iris whimpered, thrashing against her lover when the pace changed and he lowered his head to suck a puckered nipple into his mouth. The new sensation left her too weak to contribute anymore, so she clung to Barry and absorbed every pleasure inducing snap of his pistoning narrow hips. 

 

“Oh fuck! I love you!” Iris screamed when the telling flutters in her stomach radiated to her sex and exploded into a crushing orgasm.  

 

Iris’ release was his undoing. Her clenching and spasming womanhood milked his seed, pulling it deep into her womb. Barry shook and rested his forehead against the side of her neck before huffing, “I love you, Iris.” 

 

The couple laid still for a brief moment, trying to regulate their breathing before Barry rolled off his petite lover. Iris immediately tucked herself into his side as he wrapped his arms around her.  

 

“Well, Barry Allen, I gotta say that was definitely...amazing!” Iris panted. “I mean If we could do this once a night for the rest of my life, I would die a very happy, very fulfilled woman.”

 

“Just once a night, huh?” Barry teased. “Because I was hoping we could do that at least three times a night.”

 

“Three times a night, huh? Well that all depends on you, Sir.” she laughed.

 

He rolled atop of her rubbing his hard length over her clit. “I don’t foresee any problems with me, ma’am!” Barry smirked.

 

“Oh my God, Babe! It’s only been like three minutes since we finished and you’re already hard again?” 

 

“About that…” Barry quirked his eyebrow up with a smile before re-entering her searing and sopping wet slit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
